dream_journal_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Realities
This is a report noted from Dr. Ukija's experiences and submitted to Genesis system. Greaterra - R4R '''This is an in-depth fantasy realm. With the main races consisting of dragons, demons, angels, humans, witches/wizards and nature freestyle creatures. The magic & power system was devised too, having a Power Rank each separated by a multiplier. So a PR 3 is half as strong as a PR 4. And then at different number intervals, the gap between power ranks increased. Also pseudo-science from magic. '''Seeing Red '''Fairly normal world except everyone has animal ears, representing of their literal beast mode. As in when they want to, transform into their respective animal as a humanoid version. '''Double Mercury '''Literally the Pokemon world, in an unknown region. Also DNA splicing of human DNA with Pokemon to make hybrids. Yeah that's a slippery slope. Results are cute though. '''Aeontale '''Undertale AU, where upon humans and monsters mixing back with each other and the underground is left open. As such, some humans visit through and some even move into various places. This of course keeps toriel in the ruins but her house gets expanded as a result. Some monsters can't adjust to human life too so return to the underground. '''Dragon Ball REXUIEM '''Remember how perfect cell came from a timeline where trunks had already killed the androids? And in killing trunks, then taking his time machine back to the past, that left the timeline in peace. Humanity rebuilds. Then bulma pieces together a spaceship, gets to namek and gets to wishing. '''Bleach: Hollow Fragment '''You know what was actually kinda cool, but not developed? Fullbringers among other things. And early bleach was great because everyone was connected by grief of a lost one as morbid as that sounds. I thought 'why not have the main cast all be fullbringers then they can't lose what connected them' Now I'm planning a series. '''Rebirth By Dream Drops After the events of Genesis Aurora Station happens, Dr. Ukija has been in stasis for 56 years! Her soul pieces have come back to her but all 5 of them, are their own individual souls and memories. The result is them fusing into one but at all the memories being locked away. This causes her to enter a dreamworld, where she has no memories of herself and neither does anyone else. This blank version of her, Silver, has to regain all of the lost memories of Dr. Ukija. Fullmetal Jacket It's one thing to nudge people in your favoured direction then back away if they don't wanna. It's another thing, to throw them in that direction via a digital simulation to get them on your side. Crimson Wings Pylae Religion is now funding the research of Genesis Aurora, with a new team as well. However, when Dr. Ukija went through Fullmetal Jacket, she doesn't want to work under a church. Pointed at by a gun for being a demon, she shrugs off the holy rounds and goes and uses the evo cores to restore the other to their old selves. Then Dr. Ukija walks out into the nearby town.